fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sonic and Crash Before Christmas (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of The Sonic and Crash Before Christmas written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Winter Greetings". Plot (In the year 2026, a group of tribesman decorate the native village with a lot of snowflakes, jelly beans and a bunch of presents everywhere. In a house, a young tribesman is in his room, reading a book on the history of Crash Bandicoot.) *Son: One day, i want to be a hero just like him. Just in case, the wumpa fruits will be seen in flea markets when Tawna and Coco are around, selling the food like bread buns. (Papu Papu and Mamu Mamu came to check on their son in the room) *Papu Papu: Merry Christmas, Bobo. *Bobo: Ah, thanks dad and mom. You guys are the best. *Papu Papu: I have a special present for you in which me and Mamu Mamu made last night. *Mamu Mamu: It's all yours. *Bobo: *open the gift, revealing to be a spear* A spear? I thought i wanted a shovel like all the cool guys have. *Papu Papu: You're not going to dig into the cavern like all the weirdos are doing. Even Cortex found a power crystal inside of the cavern 30 years ago. *Bobo: I wonder what a power crystal look like from the inside? *Mamu Mamu: It's always on the outside sweetheart. No one even collected these anymore like finding a bunch of floating masks in boxes. *Bobo: Mom, i just want a light sword. *Papu Papu: Papu will never give you a light sword. Papu think it will burn your hands. *Mamu Mamu: Mamu will keep you safe in the room. *Bobo: You know what? Fine, i like it. *Papu Papu: Papu want you to love your gifts with love and hearts. *Mamu Mamu: Mamu know how much it crush a soul to be with your heart. *Bobo: I just wanna relax. *Papu Papu: Let Bobo relax Mamu. *Mamu Mamu: Sweet dreams Bobo. *Bobo: Sweet dreams are made of this. I wish i was back in my old summer school. *Papu Papu: Sleep! *Bobo: Fine dad. Every time i stay up late, you always stop me from doing this and doing that. *Mamu Mamu: Let's go. *Papu Papu: Bobo gotta learn how to act like a big boy. Papu and you aren't going to be around for him. *Mamu Mamu: He's going to build his own native village someday. *Papu Papu: Just like a grandpa always does. *Bobo: I'm off to bed. (As Bobo went to sleep, the next day in his room, Bobo is covered all up on a blanket with a blue hedgehog trying to wake Bobo up) *Sonic: Psst! Wakey-wakey, Frooty Loopy. Hey, brought you a special present. *Crash: Boo! *Bobo: Ah! Where am i? What are you guys doing here? *Sonic: Rise and shine wumpa fruit. I got a special story for you to read. *Bobo: Sonic? Crash? Aku Aku? What are you doing in my room? Where did my parents go? *Aku Aku: While Papu Papu and Mamu Mamu went off to their honeymoon, we were hired as babysitters and we all came here to check on you for the whole day. *Bobo: I'm already a big boy. Scam off to your homes. *Sonic: Not without a doubt. *Bobo: Who dressed me up in pajamas? *Aku Aku: Us. We had the whole night to dress you up in tight clothes. *Crash: Ooga booga. *Sonic: I'm a big fan of dragons. *Bobo: I don't even have my grass skit on. *Sonic: When's the last time you saw a flying purple dragon in the sky? *Bobo: What the fu- *Sonic: Duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh. We do not swear in here. *Bobo: You call swearing a sin? *Aku Aku: No Uka Uka. No pain and gain. *Crash: Yah. *Sonic: I'm watching you to see what you say. Act like a mature man in high school. *Bobo: I'm not even in high school yet. I look younger than Coco Bandicoot. *Aku Aku: That's Crash's sister. *Sonic: Easy there Aku Aku, i can handle this. Now, I want you to take a deep breath and listen to me very carefully, Bobo. You are in a episode of Twilight Zone where no one get out of the room. *Bobo: Come on you guys. You're just playing with me. Does anyone go to McGoomba's to collect these game toys nowadays since 2004? *Aku Aku: We reconstruct the bedroom set from The Princess Bride. *Sonic: Inconceivable! *Aku Aku: Oh, God. Yeah, always wanted to say that. Felt real good. *Bobo: Why am i here? *Sonic: Cause, you're about to hear the story of our Christmas Vacation. It's got fencing, fighting, giants, monsters, candies, true love and miracles. *Bobo: Candy? Well i would love some candy with a bunch of jelly on my plate. *Aku Aku: Not til we finish the story young man. *Bobo: Fine. I thought you were all going to teach me a lesson. *Sonic: Shut up. Now we're going to read the story like watching a movie in a theater. *open the book* Ahem! Once upon a time, there was a blue hedgehog and orange bandicoot named Sonic and Crash who met up at Mobius and travel along at Earth to face to face with the biggest empire of all. The Eggman Empire! *Bobo: Eggman? Isn't it Dr. Robotnik? *Sonic: That's his name real. Dr. Neo Cortex and his forces were also there. *Bobo: Oh, i see what you mean. *Sonic: Alright. In the year 2016, everyone has a tough year. Good times, bad times, tragecies, converstories, holidays and the time of the year, Christmas. (10 years ago in 2016, it was snowing at Green Hill Zone of Mobius. Sonic run around the loops and jump through the ramps to land by the house where Knuckles and Tails are standing. Sonic has the gifts of ornaments in the bag.) *Sonic: Yo, got the ornaments ready for decorating. *Tails: How did the store go? *Sonic: Did a lot of Christmas shopping. This is all i have. *Knuckles: You ran all the way to get into our home. *Sonic: By the way, let's set up the tree. (The background song "Let's Get It Started" by The Black Eyed Peas plays as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles set up the tree in the living room with a bag of Christmas ornaments on the floor) *Tails: Are we doing just the ornaments? *Sonic: Everything. *Knuckles: I got the lights set up. *Sonic: Let's get it started. (Sonic, Tails and Knuckles set up the tree as Sonic grab the rings from the drawer and place them on the tree) *Tails: What are these onion rings doing on the tree? *Sonic: They're rings. I collect these on the ground every day. *Knuckles: We're gonna make the best tree we can. *Sonic: This is a fake tree and fake trees never go smelly. *Tails: If it was real, i'm getting out of the house. *Knuckles: No one want to catch a cold on a hot smelly tree. *Sonic: Just put the ornaments on the branches Knuckles. *Knuckles: Don't ask me. *Tails: Just take your time. (At N. Sanity Island at Crash's house, Crash, Coco and Crunch wake up from their beds as Aku Aku and Tawna prepare the waffles and pancakes together) *Aku Aku: All we need is some whipped cream. *Tawna: Wait. *pour in the syrup* *Aku Aku: Ah. The first thing is syrup. Now we need whipped cream like having coffee with cream. *Tawna: Crash, Coco, Crunch, breakfast ready! *Aku Aku: But we haven't set up the table. *Crash: Whoa. *Aku Aku: *use magic to set up the table* Done. *Coco: Look what we got. *Crash: Pancakes! *Crunch: Somebody got the waffles done right and let's dig them up like moles. *Tawna: Mama Tawna know how to cook these meals like a chef. *Crash: *chew up the pancakes* *Coco: Where's our juice? *Aku Aku: *use magic to pour the wumpa juice box into the cups* *Crunch: Cups are served. *Crash: *drink the wumpa juice* Wumpa. *Coco: *drink the wumpa juice* This is hella like it. *Crunch: *drink the wumpa juice* My god. This is just like drinking apple juice and orange juice in one mix together. *Tawna: We did all the work in one minute. *Coco: What? In just one minute? We just woke up. *Aku Aku: I see what i can do. *use magic to pour food on Polar and Pura's bowls* *Polar and Pura: *run over to their bowls and eat their food* *Tawna: You are such a great witch doctor. *Aku Aku: One magic is divided. *Crash: *chew up the waffles* *Crunch: Big stack of pancakes coming up. *Coco: You guys ate fast? But i only ate one. *Tawna: Size don't matter young lady. *Coco: I would rather eat a cupcake for breakfast. *Tawna: Who want apples for breakfast? *Crash: Ooh. *Aku Aku: Aren't those wumpa fruits? *Tawna: Most likely yes. *Coco: Then we can eat one for breakfast. *Aku Aku: She said it. (Sonic cook up the cinnamon buns while Tails and Knuckles wrap up the presents by placing them under the tree) *Tails: Amy is going to like this one. *Knuckles: What if i wrap up a big box? *Sonic: You just wrap one. Just place it under the tree. *Knuckles: *place the present under the tree* It's my worthy of doing it. *Sonic: The buns are about soft and ready to get cooked. *Tails: Hit it in the oven. *Sonic: *place the cinnamon bun tray in the oven* Time to cook like a chili dog. *Knuckles: Wanna play some ping-pong at the garage? *Sonic: Oh yeah. You and Tails team up while i'll be on the champion spot. *Knuckles: Time to get into the head of the game. *Tails: It's game time. (Back in Crash's house, Crash read a comic of The Incredible Hulk Issues 1-6 while Coco and Crunch clean the dishes with Tawna in the kitchen) *Coco: Isn't Crash helping along? *Tawna: Nah, let him read his comics in his room. *Crunch: After reading the comic, he's gonna smash some crates like crazy. (Crash get angry as he smash all the crates in his room. Polar and Pura watch the noise from the door while they turn back from Crash breaking the crates.) *Coco: Did someone turn off the brakes? *Crunch: We're ain't racing anytime soon. *Tawna: Crash is just having a blast with his comics. *Crunch: He's gonna smash a single wumpa in his life. *Coco: I'll go check on him. (Crash throw the box out of the window as the box break on the ground, scaring the chicken as Coco walk in) *Coco: What is going on? *Crash: Uh? Wumpa poom pa? *Coco: Never mind. Just go have fun all you want brother. *Crash: He he. *Crunch: Coco, the pets need more food on the bowl! *Coco: Good luck bandicoot. *Crunch: Coco! *Coco: Coming brother. (Coco pour more food to Polar and Pura's bowls as the two pets eat their food on the bowls) *Coco: Much faster than a speed limit. *Crunch: Now i can work out on my exercises. *Tawna: Got some bow practing to do. *Coco: I'm going on social media. *Crunch: Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone. Where do you think you're going? *Coco: On my laptop. *Crunch: No girl. You gotta set up Christmas with your brother. *Coco: What? He already wreck down like three trees from the last three Christmas. I can't let him wreck another one. *Crunch: He doesn't know how to build one. Just tell your wacky brother to build the tree for you. *Coco: Fine. No worries. (Crash smash the crate with the wumpa fruits and eat the fruits) *Crash: Yummy. *Aku Aku: You're really going to explode with your belly like in those cartoons. *Coco: *open the door* Crash, Aku Aku, go set up the Christmas tree. *Crash: Tree! *Aku Aku: Right now? Alright. (Crash and Coco set up the Christmas tree together as Aku Aku use his magic to place in the wumpa fruits on the brances) *Coco: No gems? *Aku Aku: No gems this year. Just let the dragons collect gems for Christmas while we use items from our dimension instead. *Crash: He he he. *Coco: Brother, no. Don't wreck another tree this year. *Crash: Aw bunga. *Aku Aku: Almost forgot the crystal. *use magic to place the power crystal on the top of the tree* *Coco: Whoa. *Crash: Aw. Ooh la cha. *Crunch: It bright like a snow globe. *Tawna: Just like a star. *Aku Aku: Christmas is served. *Crash: Woo hoo! *Coco: We done it together. *Aku Aku: This is how we work together as a team. *Coco: Yeah, teamwork! *Crash: Teamwork! *Crunch: Let's fist bump. *Tawna: Alright. Fist bump like a family reunion. (Crash, Coco, Crunch and Tawna fist bump together as Aku Aku smiles. The background song ends and back at Mobius at Sonic's house where the Christmas tree is all set up.) *Sonic: So guys, what do you think? *Tails: It looks great. *Knuckles: The perfect tree we needed for the holidays. *Sonic: I told you, we're still home for the holidays. *Tails: I'm loving it. *Sonic: Who want some fresh chili dogs for breakfast? *Tails: Chili dogs for breakfast? Count us in. *Sonic: Time to speed our little game. (Sonic cook up the hot dogs as Tails toast the bread. Knuckles prepare the meat on the pot with Sonic placing the plastic plates on the table and serve the chili dogs on the plates.) *Sonic: Breakfast time. *Tails: What do you want to drink? Orange juice? *Sonic: No, no, no. Not that. Bring in the wumpa juice from last night. *Knuckles: Alright. Fresh wumpa juice from the Wumpa Islands coming up. *Sonic: By the way, they taste like grape and strawberry all mixed together. *Knuckles: *grab the wumpa juice and pour them on the cups* How do you like the way i pour? *Sonic: Good job Knuckles. Let's grace some love. *Tails: For the Chaos Emeralds. *Sonic: Cheers. If Amy was here, she's going to like all of this. *Knuckles: Give her a flower and you'll feel better. *Sonic: I can't. The birds need some flowers to place in their nests. Can't take another one like i did in 2004. *Tails: *eat the chili dog* Not bad. This just taste great. *Sonic: Alright. Breakfast is filling me up. *Knuckles: Who cares if we cook eggs and waffles. We can make chili dogs on our own. *Sonic: Just like sweet victory. *Tails: I love this home. (At the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman walk into the labortory and grab three serums for his invention) *Eggman: Another rough day of being in this big floating egg. (Orbot and Cubot walk into the lab to catch up with Dr. Eggman) *Orbot: Oh hello doctor. We would like to inform you that Sonic and his are staying for the holidays. *Cubot: That means we finally have a chance of blowing up his house for Christmas. *Eggman: Nothing seem to be better. My friends, it's something else. *Orbot: I thought you were warming up that eggnog in the microwave. *Eggman: I don't drink eggnog. I need some water! *Orbot: Water coming up! *Cubot: We have a water fountain right in your way on the left. *Eggman: Is that so? *prepare his water on the fountain* I need to prepare my Mean Bean Machine for coffee. *Orbot: Need a latte is milk? *Eggman: Nope. Not at all. *Cubot: By the way, what is your next plan? *Eggman: My next plan? By Christmas, me and Cortex are going to figure out on destroying both Sonic's and Crash's worlds. *Orbot: But Cortex live on the island where Crash is. Is that considering blowing up people's homes? *Eggman: That doesn't matter. His castle is like all the way to the top. Are you squishing me? *Orbot: No. *Eggman: Don't play dumb with me. I'm going to contract that evil scientist right away to make a single scheme of ours. *Cubot: Keep in track boss. (At Cortex's castle, Dr. Neo Cortex into the kitchen to catch up with the walrus chef) *Cortex: Hello? We need three fish sandwiches on the plates. *Rusty Walrus: Ah, fresh fish in my pot. *Cortex: I'm offering you a deal to make our sandwiches and roasted ribs with cooked up sauce. Don't let N. Gin bang on you. *Rusty Walrus: Yes Cortex. Breakfast is now being served. Off i cook. (Cortex walk to the lab to catch up with N. Brio and N. Gin) *Cortex: My friends. We got some experiment business to catch on. *N. Brio: Cortex, it been a good day. *N. Gin: I can't wait to blow up Christmas. *Cortex: Oh no, you don't. You're not going to ruin my Christmas without a wish. *N. Gin: Wish for the wishing well? *Cortex: Simple. But i want to shoot Crash, Coco and Crunch before the presents. I want revenge, not sweet victory. Grrrr, why these people so dumb these days. *N. Brio: I still got your present wrapped up. *Cortex: Oh really? Show me the gift. *N. Gin: Not when it's Christmas. *Cortex: In Christmas Eve, some people open up presents early. *N. Gin: You're pulling our guns, are you? *Uka Uka: *pop out* Boys! We are suppose to fix our failures after all the battles we lost to those bandicoots. *Cortex: Uka Uka, you dare to show up with a surprise? *Uka Uka: I will never throw pranks on you. If only Dr. Eggman was here, he will teach us all a lesson with his robots. *Cortex: Well i got all the robots stored into the lab fridge. *Uka Uka: Yours are trash. What kind of nonsense is that? *Cortex: I don't get it. My inventions are now inspired by the greatest Dr. Eggman. I fixed N. Gin's face with a rocket on his head a few years ago. See? *N. Gin: Hey. (Back at the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman turn on his portal machine to open up a portal to Cortex's Castle) *Eggman: Orbot and Cubot, watch out for me. I'm going to see the doctors right away. *Orbot: Off you go sir. *Cubot: No bed bugs crawling out of the walls. *Eggman: It's showtime. *walk into the portal* (A portal open up as Dr. Eggman show up into the scene with Cortex and his minions) *N. Brio: Hey, who said N. Trophy can invite his friends over from the future? *Eggman: Dr. Neo Cortex. *Cortex: Dr. Eggman! *Eggman: Ho ho ho! I am back! I'm back than ever. We got some serious business going on. *Uka Uka: Hello fellow mad scientist. I bet your Badniks has improved their skills in order to blow up that blue hedgehog. *Eggman: If it isn't Sonic, one of my Badniks are going to blast him away. *Cortex: Dr. Eggman, when we were waiting for you to return, we were just discussing about the Christmas trick and planning to trap both Sonic and Crash in a cage. *Eggman: Pretty much like a mouse trap. When we go to the drawing board, we'll figure out to end both Sonic and Crash's lives. *Cortex: That's a great idea. *N. Gin: Ho ho ho, we'll be rich. *Dingodile: *bring in the bacon strips with toast on the plates* Bacon strips with toast? *Cortex: Oh god no. *N. Brio: Is this lunch or some sort of snack? *N. Gin: Pass. *Uka Uka: Uncanny! *Eggman: Oh, i got something special for you. *flip over the plates* Clean up the mess you just made! *Dingodile: Hey! You can't flip my best recipe on the planet! *Cortex: Ha ha ha ha ha! Rusty Walrus is already ordering us a fresh delicious meal. You can't even make toast right. *Dingodile: Screw you all! Next time when i open up my diner, i will serve beer and chicken hot wings for everyone and you guys are not welcome! *Eggman: You already burned up a roast turkey from last year. *Cortex: Let's go to the break room. We'll talk somewhere else. *Eggman: He he he, good luck cleaning that mess of yours Dingodile. *Dingodile: *pick up the bread and bacon* Eh eh eh eh eh, go away. You don't make fun of villains in the scenery. *eat the bread and bacon on the floor* (Back at Crash's house, Crash, Coco, Crunch, Polar, Pura, Tawna and Aku Aku are at the living room, sitting together for a meeting) *Aku Aku: Breaking news. Ebenezer Von Clutch is hosting a circus at the MotorWorld. This time for the holiday season, we can bring a friend from another dimension and rock on with a crazy circus. *Crunch: I wonder what acts do they do? *Tawna: My Nitro Squad used to perform one of their tricks to cheer the audience like fangirls. *Coco: The circus is a brilliant success. Koala Kong is like the best part of the circus. *Crunch: Just like what the koala said, the secret is in the diet. *Crash: *tap his belly* *Aku Aku: Anyways, head over to the lab room where we can bring Sonic and his friends over to check out the circus. *Tawna: Are we going in two sepreate places at the same name? *Aku Aku: That MotorWorld is a amusement park. The circus is taking place in a amusement park where Chick and Stew used to go on live with their broadcasting since the Grand Prixs. *Tawna: I know what you're talking about. *Coco: That means we're all going to MotorWorld. *Crash: Woo hoo! *Aku Aku: No more chit chats. We need to get into the warp room right now to get Sonic and the others. *Coco: No problem at all. (At the warp room, the gang arrive as Coco plug in the computer to start the program of opening up portals in the system machines) *Coco: The vortex is now activated to warp through dimensions. *Aku Aku: Where can we go to Green Hill Zone? *Coco: At the South Island of Mobius. *Crunch: Let's go see our blue hedgehog friend. *Coco: Hold on. *press the button to open a portal to Green Hill Zone* *Crash: Ooh. *Tawna: We're going to the Green Hills. *Crunch: This is where Sonic's house is. *Coco: Good call. Now we're jumping in. *Aku Aku: I'll bring you guys back over at the lab. *Tawna: It's all ours. (Back at Sonic's house, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are done with breakfast as they are sitting in the sofa) *Sonic: I can never get another bite of this chili dog. *Tails: Who cares if people force us to eat what the menu says? We decide to choose on our own. *Knuckles: We live together and we work together. *Sonic: If i were able to throw a ring to the ceiling, we'll bring in a bunch of coins to collect at the vault. *Tails: How about we throw a ring and reach into the North Pole. *Sonic: That's a cold place to go. Do not go there. *Knuckles: How about the Mushroom Hills? *Sonic: Ugh, mushrooms. I remember having a bite of that mushroom with eyes back at the Mushroom Kingdom. *Tails: Don't you like getting revived with 1-Ups? *Sonic: They tasty sweet, but they cure your body from the pain. *Knuckles: No pain, no game. (A portal open up as Crash's group jump into the living room from the portal) *Sonic: Whoa. You guys are here? *Crash: Ah ta! *hug Sonic* *Sonic: Crash Bandicoot. *Tawna: Hello again boys. Still lovely for the holidays? *Tails: Uh? *Knuckles: We're just living together. We got cupcakes and some Christmas music playing. *Crunch: There's no music playing. What kind of family house is this? *Coco: You three need to have some fun? *Sonic: What? We have been running through hills all day and getting chased by tribes all over the jungles. *Crunch: You need some real fun. Real fun is where the heart is. *Crash: *show Sonic where the portal is* *Sonic: I don't know what you're talking about. But okay, i'll take it as a agreement. *Crunch: Come over. We got a surprise for you. *Tails: A surprise? *Knuckles: A new house? *Crunch: You already had a house. You're standing right next to it. *Knuckles: But it's on the inside. *Crunch: Move along boys. *Sonic: Why want us over to your lab? There could be some trap inside or attracted to it. (Sonic and Crash's group jump into the portal to enter to the warp room) *Sonic: Whoa. Is this some kind of garage? *Aku Aku: This is our warp room, silly. *Sonic: Ooh, what kind of access can you go through? *Aku Aku: Don't touch. You're not allowed to warp into worlds without permission. *Sonic: We're not going to warp into worlds. Do you think there's a Smash Tournament coming up without my name on the screen? *Coco: We need you guys to come into the living room. *Tails: For what? *Tawna: We got something important to say. Just go into the elevator and we'll talk about it. *Tails: Oh well. Another step a day. (Back at Cortex's Castle, Dr. Eggman and Cortex's group walk into the break room to see Tiny Tiger lifting weights and N. Tropy turning his fork around) *Cortex: Hello boys. Sorry to break it to ya, but we need the break room for a meeting. *N. Tropy: Sure master. No problem. *Tiny: *hold his weights and leave the break room* Jeez, Tiny don't know where the workout room is. *N. Tropy: No messes or time will be messed up. *leave the break room* *N. Gin: Keep it steady N. Tropy. *Cortex: Can we please have a seat. (The villains have a seat on the table) *Cortex: Eggman, you can stand up and tell us the plan. *Eggman: *set up and walk to the drawing board* Okay my friends. Here what we are going to do. When Sonic and Crash team up together, we'll going to set our rockets and blast them away into the ocean! *Cortex: I hope they drown and get eaten by sharks. *evil laugh* *Eggman: Sonic hates water. We'll drown in like five seconds. *N. Brio: Good riddance! *Eggman: After that, we are going to take over the Wumpa Island and rebuild it into a weapon station. All of the animals and tribes living there will become slaves and serve us all the wumpa fruits we can get. *N. Gin: What about the power crystals? They're underground. *Eggman: We'll get to that later. When we build a big laser, we'll use it to open up a portal and blow up Sonic's planet for good. *Cortex: How about we shrink the whole Earth and use it's power to become a powerful empire. Oh wait, i already shrink the Earth once. *Eggman: Too bad. We'll blow it up instead. *Uka Uka: No more failing and no more running away. *Eggman: You'll guys work on the guns and i'll build my Badniks with a powerful armor, accurate to their original designs. *N. Brio: Hooray. *Eggman: Cortex, maybe your daughter can be a part of capturing Aku Aku and turning him into a mutant mask monster. *Cortex: That's my niece Nina. Are you pulling my leg? *Nina: *enter the break room* Is there a mutant elephant in my room? *Eggman: Oh great. She's here. *Cortex: Nina. Welcome to the break room. *Nina: What is this Baldy McNosehair doing in the castle? *Eggman: Hey! Don't you ever insult me like that young lady! *Nina: Bad girls. Ha, whatcha gonna do? *Cortex: I'll be a bad boy instead. *Eggman: Oh wait. The Chaos Emeralds. *Nina: What about them? *Eggman: We'll steal them and sneak into Angel Island to lift up the Master Emerald to plot on destroying the multiverse. That's why we'll be unstoppable evil scientists. *Cortex: Jackpot. That's what we're gonna do. Does the gems in our world count? *Eggman: You can collect the gems if you want, but the gems from the Dragon Realms doesn't even have power. *Cortex: Right. They don't work in the dragon worlds. *Eggman: The charts are moving up. We will be supreme. *Nina: You know what? Let's warn the others that we're going to end the lives of Sonic and Crash. *Eggman: Ah ha! We're just getting started. Make a announcement now! *Cortex: Up to the station. *Eggman: The rest of you guys go fill up the gas for the airship. We're going to need a lot more gas to get this airship started. (Meanwhile, Sonic and Crash's group are discussing about the trip at Crash's house in the living room) *Aku Aku: What do you need when you plan out a trip for the whole family? *Sonic: Pack our bags? *Aku Aku: Correct. You know what? We're going to Von Clutch's MotherWorld for vacation. *Tails: What's a Von Clutch? *Aku Aku: He's the one genius cyborg who made the park for everyone on this planet. *Coco: We're going to have a good time with this trip. *Knuckles: Never heard of that before. *Tawna: We're setting up our karts to ride all the way to the park. *Coco: When the portal is on, we'll make it to the place in no time. *Sonic: We didn't even bring our karts over. We blew it. *Aku Aku: Don't worry. They're on the garage. *Sonic: Really? Where? (The karts are set up on the garage) *Knuckles: That's a lot of karts, man. *Sonic: Which one is ours? *Aku Aku: You don't own these. Just pick whatever you like. *Tails: You used them for racing? *Aku Aku: We used to compete in races with these karts we just build. They're not having another Grand Prix in the next 10 years. *Knuckles: We used to race once with a lot of friends from other worlds. *Sonic: What was that star who was holding up the flags before the race starts? *Tails: Ristar? *Sonic: Yeah, Ristar. He was the flagman for the racing competition. *Knuckles: This is like when a Lakitu start the race for everyone back at the Mushroom Kingdom. *Sonic: They call it Mario Kart in some way. *Tawna: We like to call it Crash Team Racing or CTR for a short. *Crunch: I love that name CTR. *Coco: What about CNK? *Crunch: Ooh, that's a spacy one. We were off to space once. *Tawna: We've been to space before. It was a space jam. *Sonic: Excuse me, i can run with my legs. *Aku Aku: You three need to ride karts and that's final. *Sonic: Okay. Jeez, why being so rude. *Knuckles: We're just getting started. *Tails: Whatever we go, we'll just drive. *Aku Aku: Okay my friends. You're all set. Now, open the garage's door. *Coco: *press the key's button to open the garage's door. *Crunch: Let's ride. (The gang started to drive with their karts on the road) *Crunch: Woo! Hoo! *Tails: This is great! *Sonic: Man, if i was running, i'm be a superhero with super speed. *Tawna: I'm watching you. *Sonic: Watch your back. *Aku Aku: You guys didn't drive those things for a month. *Coco: Hold on. *Crunch: Take it slowly sister. *Knuckles: Last one there is a broken Badnik. *Sonic: You're too fast! (a *a *a *e *ed *ed *a *s MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video game crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff